


Underplay

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 无差,是书版和剧版的联动.为方便区分，书版-Aziraphale＆Crowley；剧版-亚茨拉斐尔＆克鲁利.插叙回忆多，回忆和正剧之间有用*****隔开.甜度50%.





	Underplay

**[Chapter 1]**

天使没法预料未来。

他把书店开在苏活区的时候，这儿还充斥着教区特有的那种悲悯肃穆，[1]有钱人家先生小姐们会时不时在街上走动。1854年的霍乱让富人们逐渐搬了出去，一些堕落迷幻之事开始悄悄在街头上演。[2]

它用光怪陆离的陌生事物给自己梳妆打扮，花上几十年时间慢慢变成伦敦最出名的红灯区。

天使或者恶魔没怎么插足人类的事儿，他们双手交叠站在一边，以一种旁观者的姿态看这些寿命只有区区几十年的生灵如何自我堕落、自我束缚、自我救赎再自我毁灭。

为了完成工作配额，天堂和地狱的外派员工偶尔会小小地干涉一下，不痛不痒，然后如实相告或者添油加醋地写进业绩报告里。

像背着手站在培养皿旁边的科学家。

在战后那段不怎么太平的日子里，亚茨拉斐尔每天早早打烊，把书店营业时间改得更加让人难以捉摸。

那位客人绝对是在打烊之后突然出现在书店里的。

珍本书商整理好衣帽架，在回头时发现书架边站了个陌生身影，昏黄灯光在来者的卡其色大衣上流淌。

天使向来很聪明，他清楚自己不可能犯下“打烊时将客人锁在书店里”这种低级错误，也没有什么寻常人类可以不声不响突然出现在这里。

氛围友好而略显紧张。亚茨拉斐尔谨慎思索要如何应对，那位客人却在此时抢先开了口：

“真让人怀念啊。不是么。”

他目光在一排排鲜少有人问津的旧书上梭巡，漫不经心又准确无误地报上每一套书的名字，就像在自己家中那般闲适随意。这位客人卡其色大衣下是宽松柔软的白色织物，个子比亚茨拉斐尔高一些，身材有些削瘦。

除此之外，他们都有着颜色极淡的浅金色头发。

“晚上好，亚茨拉斐尔。”客人明亮的蓝眼睛温和宁静，“深夜打扰，真是抱歉。”

那天晚上下着小雨，路人行色匆匆，呼吸在口鼻边凝成薄薄一团白雾。

亚茨拉斐尔泡了两杯热茶，他和那位客人面对面坐下。客人打开话匣子时红茶香味正在空气中一点点晕开，他的声音浸透伦敦冬季寒冷湿润的空气。

**他是Aziraphale——另一位Aziraphale。**

** *******

这是发生在一段时间之前的事情了。

Aziraphale记不清到底是八九十年还是一百二十多年以前，这段日子他过得有些浑浑噩噩，在一些错乱复杂的扭曲维度里穿梭，精明通透的天使脑袋有时也如瘾君子刚磕完药那般混乱。

但事情的开端他还记得很清楚。

世界末日之后的某一天，在伦敦街角随便一家咖啡馆，Crowley坐姿难得稍微算得上是“端正”。

恶魔托着下巴，汤匙在茶杯里有一搭没一搭地搅动。Aziraphale觉得这样做根本没必要，他茶杯里的奶和糖早就溶得非常彻底又均匀了。

“Aziraphale——”Crowley挑起眉，眼睛从墨镜后面露出来一点点儿，“我觉得我挺喜欢你的。”

天使那杯茶动都没有动，他捧着一份报纸。某某国和某某国关系如何，某国家决定退出某国际组织，某地发生战争，某处有恐怖分子在煽动暴乱——人类社会发生的事情跟Aziraphale并没有什么关系，他事实上也不大关心。读报纸就和喝茶、睡觉或者听音乐一样，是一种能让他感到快乐的、消磨时间的方式。

Crowley这句话跟报纸上密密麻麻的铅字混在一起，并没有引起多大注意。天使点了点头，并说道：“嗯”。

嗯。

汤匙又在茶杯中搅了几下，然后恶魔将两条胳膊撑在桌面上，上身向前探出一英寸：“也不是挺喜欢。就是喜欢。或者非常喜欢。”

这条伊甸大蛇有一副年轻皮囊，相当年轻，甚至还有点大男孩的感觉。不管是索多玛的堕落还是美索不达米亚平原的洪水，又或者罗马帝国的覆灭——6000多年的岁月也没能把他身上那种男孩气磨灭。

Aziraphale抬头看了恶魔一眼：“我也挺喜欢你的，亲爱的。”

他总是可以自然而然地对着Crowley叫“亲爱的”或者“亲爱的男孩”，毫无顾虑。在最开始的那段时间里恶魔并不觉得这个词有什么特殊，渐渐他开始疑惑——这是不是自己理解的那个意思。

有着圆润发音的可爱词汇从天使舌尖跌落，然后他又埋头去看报纸，沉入一些根本无足轻重的琐碎事情。

Crowley将双手交叠，下巴放在手背上：“**我喜欢你，****Aziraphale**”。

*****

“所以，你是来自… …另一个维度？”亚茨拉斐尔手中捧着热茶，暖意渗透掌心，他眨着眼睛斟酌用词。

“没错。听起来有点不可思议。”客人声音平和，“但你也知道，在这样一个世界上——天使，恶魔，上帝，撒旦之子，以及在人类历史中时不时插一脚的天堂和地狱——其实发生什么都不足为奇。”

他的卡其色风衣叠得整整齐齐搭在椅子上，贴身织物柔软宽松，袖口在手腕上松松垮垮地堆出皱褶。这位Aziraphale比当前世界中的亚茨拉斐尔要苗条很多，手腕上凸起的一小块骨头让他想起克鲁利。

他们有一段时间没见面了。

20年之前克鲁利说他要去法国完成一次轻松愉快的工作，去那帮助一位年轻艺术家功成名就。[3]亚茨拉斐尔并不相信地狱有这种好心肠，可他没有多问。在工作上，他们总需要给对方留一些空间和尊重，学会管好自己的嘴巴，不要在对立阵营的事情面前指手画脚。

大概在4年多之前，恶魔从法国回来了——消沉憔悴、伤心至极。[4]

那段时间里克鲁利总喜欢仰望天空。在街头咖啡馆露天座里、在圣詹姆斯公园湖边或者阳光下的长椅上，这条老蛇用一种非常复杂的表情看着天空。他眼睛被墨镜挡住，但亚茨拉斐尔还是从空气中读到名为“悲哀”的东西。

“我有两个人类朋友——曾经，有两个。”克鲁利的声音像两块粗糙砂纸被用力按在一起，而后缓缓摩擦，“他们都特别喜欢天空。”[5]

然后他突然把墨镜摘下，侧过头看着那片明亮澄净的蓝色。

云在上面飘，是白色的。柔软的棉絮状物体，像亚茨拉斐尔的头发。

天使当时觉得，云朵和天空映在那双金色蛇瞳里的样子很美，可他并没有说出来。

那之后他们便没怎么再见面了，克鲁利说他需要安静，要去想一些问题。

在过去的6000年中无论是天使还是恶魔都很知趣，他们知道该在什么时候离开，该在什么时候给对方留下充足的个人空间。

亚茨拉斐尔将心思收回，视线落在对面的天使身上，用一个礼貌但略显焦虑的微笑作为回应。他们颜色相近的头发在灯光下被镀了一层金。

“我在你们的世界待了一段时间了。”Aziraphale一只手搭在膝头，是彻底放松的姿态 “不好意思，我记不清到底是多久，强行打破维度来到这让我感觉非常混乱，有点儿没法分辨时间。”

“这没什么。”亚茨拉斐尔放在膝盖上的手小幅度摆了摆。他惊异于自己对这事儿接受得还挺快。

“我在这个世界里观察你们——你和克鲁利。这感觉有点新奇。”Aziraphale伸出手揉了揉眉心，“就好像你站在一面镜子前，镜子里面映出来的绝对就应该是你，但又全然不是你。”

来自别处的天使说到这儿时笑了一下，像牛奶倒入红茶、然后慢慢晕开。亚茨拉斐尔很难解读他这个表情背后的意思。

天使是爱笑的，无论是亚茨拉斐尔，还是这位Aziraphale，他们都是乐于微笑的。

亚茨拉斐尔的笑容很多时候出自焦虑，他觉得笑容可以掩饰或者缓解焦虑，掩饰的成分多于缓解。另一些时候是出自快乐，或者出自纯粹的“一个天使就是应该面带微笑”这种想法。

他们很多年前在天堂开设的上岗培训里学到过，要友善，要温和，要面带微笑。

而这位深夜造访的Aziraphale，他的笑容似乎并非出自任何一种情感。

就好比一个人习惯在早上起床时洗澡，或者习惯在下午三点钟喝一杯咖啡，诸如此类的小习惯最终构成独特鲜明的个体。Aziraphale的微笑跟这些习惯一样，是他的组成要素，是他的一部分。

其实你也不知道他微笑的时候是不是真的在笑，这笑容弧度很得体，那双蓝眼睛的确在传递一些积极讯息——可你就是读不出真切笑意。

亚茨拉斐尔想，他面前的这一位，这位Aziraphale，比加百列还要更加像一个完美的、标准的“天使”。

是一种全然不受世俗影响的圣洁、温和与疏离。

“你的克鲁利有一副看起来更加成熟的皮囊，而我身边的那一位，相当年轻。”Aziraphale说道。

“噢——什么？我的克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔笑出来，显而易见是一个用以掩饰焦虑的微笑，“您不能这么说，他并不是我的… …”

Aziraphale低下头，凝视杯中琥珀色的茶水。

**他的眼睛在那一瞬间苍老了6000岁。**

**[Chapter 2]**

Crowley在末日之后经常来书店来帮忙。

Adam尽力了，他努力想让这个世界恢复成“本来”的样子，可你并不能指望一个11岁孩子在这事儿上做得跟上帝创世纪一样严谨。因此他恢复的世界在某些细节上存在微小偏差，像一个游戏里无伤大雅的BUG。

卡个墙穿个模，不算太影响游戏体验，但总会让一些完美主义者糟心。

比如Aziraphale的旧书店里多了一些他压根不会去采购的书籍，而以前那些老旧读物顺序被打乱，像一个排得毫无规则算不出规律的数列。

天使坚持要把他们恢复成原本的样子——**一个优雅、严谨的等差数列**。

说是等比数列也行。

Crowley是免费劳动力，拥有年轻躯体的恶魔在书架间灵活穿梭，毫不费力地顺着梯子爬上爬下，将错乱数字重新放到正确位置。他蜷起长腿坐在梯子上，看向在桌边忙活的天使：“你确定我们这么做是有意义的吗，Aziraphale？这一切？”

Aziraphale从桌上拿起两本书递过去，眼睛里一片澄净：“什么意思，Crowley。”

很多时候他们看不清彼此眼睛里的东西。Crowley总是戴墨镜，你根本不知道他是在看你，还是看你手里面的书，再或者干脆什么都没有看。而Aziraphale那双蓝眼睛——它们很美，像最上乘的蓝宝石，或者一片凝起来的海水。

像任何一种漂亮的蓝色无机质，唯独不像人类的眼睛。

那双眼睛无数次让恶魔清楚认识到Aziraphale是个彻头彻尾的天使，人间的6000年或者一条红肚皮大蛇的絮絮叨叨并没有在他灵魂上留下太多痕迹。

“我是说我们阻止世界末日这回事儿。或者干脆就是你和我，天堂和地狱，我们在日复一日重复着的这些事儿——这些真的有意义吗？”Crowley接过书、转身把他们放在书架里，小心不让封皮卷起来，“说不定就只是一个测试呢？”

“我不懂你的意思，Crowley，上帝不会做这么无聊的事情。”Aziraphale又笑起来。体面至极的完美微笑。

“他老人家可能只是想看看自己创造出来的东西是否对头，就像一个实验，一个沙盒游戏。”恶魔俯身去接另一本书，“说不定我们费尽心思想去改变的东西，其实也都在他安排当中，那一切就都没什么意义了。”

Aziraphale笑出声，似乎是真心觉得这个比喻非常有趣，他眼睛里的平和快乐并没有减少分毫。

“举个例子，自由意志——天堂和地狱都不大允许自由意志的存在，是吧？”恶魔坐在梯子上摊开双手，他开始发出嘶嘶的声音，“你阻止了世界末日、阻止了那场战争的发生，你以为这是自由意志——但其实，如果是上帝有意安排我们这么做的呢？如果他老人家早就安排好了会有一个天使和一个恶魔一起阻止第一场世界末日呢？”

“亲爱的，我不懂你脑子里怎么会有这么多问题。”天使拂去书籍封面上的灰尘。

“我就是忍不住要去想。”恶魔无精打采地托住下巴，他有点烦躁，把墨镜摘下来挂在领口，“**毕竟，从一开始，我就是因为问了几个问题才堕落的**。”

“我记得你说过，我们没必要费劲去思考这个问题了。这是不可言说的。”Aziraphale将最后一本书递过去，拍了拍手，“**而且这不是什么重要的事情。**”

Crowley将书架整理好，继续蜷腿坐在梯子上，没有下来。

Aziraphale直视着他的眼睛。

墨镜于Crowley而言像是某种保护色，他其实不太在意人类看到那双金色蛇瞳，可并不喜欢别人透过眼睛去窥视自己的灵魂。

Aziraphale除外。他一点儿不介意在天使面前摘下墨镜，甚至还挺乐于这么做。

天使大抵是上帝最完美的造物，其心中充满最神圣的情感，荣光从不曾被侵蚀，6000年的人间生活当然也不曾动摇其本质——他那颗天使心脏过于光洁明亮，充满爱、和善，以及其他一切美好品质。

Aziraphale当然爱Crowley，那是他的“亲爱的男孩”，在世界末日之后他并不回避或否认自己对恶魔的感情。

可天使无法做到对那些充满怀疑论色彩的想法感同身受，他不明白为什么他亲爱的男孩脑子里会有那么多问题，也不懂Crowley为何要因这些问题而烦恼痛苦——这根本就不是什么重要的事情。

“对，不是什么重要的事情。”

Crowley低声重复了一遍。

Aziraphale了解Crowley，他知道这条大蛇还会继续思考这个问题，以及其他很多问题。可天使觉得这没什么要紧的。

因为这就和Crowley过去几千年来絮絮叨叨层出不穷的问题一样，**“不是什么重要的事情”**。

*****

“啊，是，是这样。”跟那条老蛇有关的记忆让微笑爬上嘴角，亚茨拉斐尔端起茶杯抿了一口，“克鲁利总是有很多问题。”

“说实话，我直到现在也还是不太懂他这些心思。”Aziraphale闭上眼睛、眉毛挑高，“但不可否认，他在我身边提出那些稀奇古怪的问题时，还挺可爱的。”

“噢——”亚茨拉斐尔拉长声音，眼神里混入善意揶揄，“我从来没听人用这个词形容过克鲁利。”

“我也没当面这么说过，他会不高兴的。”

这句话逗得亚茨拉斐尔又笑起来——一个真心实意的笑容，他完全能想象得到如果自己当面夸克鲁利“可爱”，那条老蛇会露出什么样的表情。

**老实说他还挺想试试的。**

雨渐渐大了，雨点敲打在玻璃窗上的声音糅杂进谈话里，亚茨拉斐尔在杯中添上新烧的热水。他的旧书店永远安静、温暖，让人感到安心，Aziraphale换了个更舒适的姿势，他声音中的寒冷湿气被热茶一点点化开。

“那次我们在罗马——当时的皇帝是图拉真。”亚茨拉斐尔主动挑起往事，与另一个维度的自己分享回忆。他并不知道Aziraphale是不是也有这一段记忆。

*****

公元107年，图拉真打败德凯巴鲁斯、从多瑙河下游凯旋，达基亚自此成为罗马的行省之一[6]。皇帝命来自大马士革的阿波罗多洛斯在奎里纳莱山边为其建造纪功柱、重达40吨的卡拉拉大理石被一块块运到广场上，[7]一场持续100多天的狂欢由表演者们率先开启[8]。

亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利于某个中午偶遇在斗兽场，当时那儿正上演一场“兽刑”——死刑犯赤手空拳、赤身裸体，被赶入场中与猛兽进行决斗。接下来十几分钟的娱乐节目，是看这位罪人被撕碎。

娱乐节目的具体时长取决于罪人的强壮程度，以及场中猛兽的状态。

“你在这儿干什么，克鲁利？”是天使先挑起的话头，“我不知道你还在罗马。”

“闲逛、散心、消磨时间。我最近没什么事儿。”恶魔将问题抛回去，“你呢，天使？来这拯救可怜的罪人吗？”

“我为图拉真而来。”亚茨拉斐尔没有理会对方语气里的揶揄，“上面希望他成为一位仁慈开明的君主。”

“他对穷人还不错，挺仁慈的。[9]”克鲁利兴趣缺缺地撇了撇脑袋，然后他微微弯腰凑到天使耳边，“告诉我，天使，上帝当真爱着世人？”

“什么… …当然！“亚茨拉斐尔将头微微偏向克鲁利的方向。

兽刑已经开始，猛兽冲出牢笼。罪人在场中扎着马步、重心下沉，看起来还挺像那么回事儿。他可能真的在期待奇迹降临、以为自己有机会活着出去，或者纯粹是想死得体面一点，像个勇士。

“用这种残忍方式处死囚犯也是他的旨意吗。”这条老蛇把每一个音节都拖得很长，偏偏又在某些关键词汇上将语调上扬，就像把牧师布道和小丑的笑话强行糅杂在一起，“这位可怜人肯定不知道此时此刻，就是现在，有一个天使将眼睁睁看着他被撕碎。”

亚茨拉斐尔把头转了回来。这是一个典型的“克鲁利式”问题。他知道恶魔并不是在指责自己麻木不仁，或者真的要他出手用一个简单奇迹救下斗兽场里的罪人。克鲁利只是在表示不解，并用揶揄又讽刺的方式问问题。

斗兽场中的罪人放弃了他虚张声势的尊严和抵抗，开始哀求逃窜。

“是他安排你来目睹这一位罪人的死亡吗？”恶魔直起身子，他将手背到身后，“还挺浪漫。**谁不希望自己死的时候能有个天使在场呢。**”

亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己沉默得有点久了，应该说点什么，否则这场谈话大抵会走向更加危险且不可控制的方向。

于是天使微微抬起下巴，让面部表情保持在一个“平和庄重但不冷漠”的微妙范围之内：“不要擅自揣测，克鲁利，一切都自有安排，一切都在正确轨迹上运行。这些都是… …”

“不可言喻的。”恶魔飞快截住他的话头。

然后他歪着身子笑出声，笑声是闷在嗓子里的。

*****

Aziraphale眨动那双漂亮无机质一样的蓝眼睛，“你的克鲁利听上去像个哲人。”

“哲人”这个词让亚茨拉斐尔陷入短暂但认真的沉思。

“对——他的确像是人类口中的哲人，喜欢把一切事情剖析成两个乃至多个面，然后从中寻找关联，以及统一或对立的关系。”亚茨拉斐尔斟酌着用词，在脑子里一点点勾勒克鲁利的形象，“偶尔深沉，偶尔天真。他的话题总是跳转得很快，有时候我不大跟得上。”

“我懂那种感觉。”Aziraphale缓慢而轻柔地将大量空气吸进肺部，直到胸腔微微凸起，然后再将它们缓缓呼出去，“在我们当中Crowley总是走得更快的那一个，无论从哪一方面来说都是。”

两个亚茨拉斐尔坐在椅子里，聊着两个克鲁利。某种透明介质将两位天使连在一起，一些被人类称之为“共鸣”的不可见物质在其中流淌传输，飘忽不定。亚茨拉斐尔能从中捕获一些断断续续的讯息，这些讯息在他脑子里擦亮细小火花，而后转瞬间熄灭。

“你上一次见到你的克鲁利是什么时候？”Aziraphale问道。

将两名天使连在一起的介质在一瞬间变得极不稳定，而后又迅速恢复平静，亚茨拉斐尔眼中的和善出现一个小小缺口。他将目光飞快移开，盯着不远处书架上一排陈旧泛黄的书脊。大概两秒钟后那双橄榄色眼睛再次看向Aziraphale，用一个转瞬即逝的友好微笑为方才的失礼道歉。

那不是一段特别愉快的记忆。

**【Chapter 3】**

那其实不算是一次会面，甚至算不上偶遇。它被亚茨拉斐尔归为“意外事件”，而恰好克鲁利也是这么想的。

1862年夏末他们在圣詹姆斯公园分别，恶魔说他需要一个人为逝去的朋友哀悼，顺便整理一下混乱不堪的情绪。天使识趣且体贴地退后一步，为他留出充分的个人时间与空间。

——在那之后，大概过了半年，在一个深夜，有人敲响了旧书店的门。

亚茨拉斐尔那天晚上刚好不打算睡觉，敲门声响起的时候他捧着一本初版书坐在桌前，鼻梁上架着眼镜、手边是摄政时期精巧可爱的银鼻烟壶。他喜欢这些老物件。

敲门声很急，门外有人在大呼小叫，天使想这大概是一群刚从俱乐部里出来的醉汉。苏活区在日渐堕落，看似地狱的邪恶计划，实则皆为人类自己的功劳。他本打算隔着门将这群人打发走，或者干脆视而不见。

然而门外那群人醉醺醺地喊着：“开门，我们把克鲁利送过来了！”

那个名字让亚茨拉斐尔瞬间放下了一切猜疑和戒备。

他没有去想克鲁利为什么需要别人“送”他过来，或者这群醉汉为什么知道旧书店的地址，只是条件反射一样摘下眼镜、站起来去开门。

冬天还没过去，夜晚总是寒冷潮湿的。一阵冷飕飕的风顺着门缝溜了进来，对室内暖空气大呼小叫。

事情发展有点出乎意料。

这群醉汉——他们自称是克鲁利的“朋友”——七手八脚将毫无知觉不省人事的安东尼.J.克鲁利抬进来放在长沙发上，向亚茨拉斐尔解释说他在俱乐部喝了太多酒，并吸食了“剂量大得吓人”的白色粉末。

天使当然知道他们口中的白色粉末是什么，海洛因正取代大麻成为各个地下场所的新宠，数不清的灵魂在苏活区的霓虹灯里将这些粉末吸食，让他们在大脑中催生出空虚快感，蚕食精神、对抗操蛋的现实。

廉价烟酒气和让天使频频皱眉的粗鲁用词一起在狭小空间里弥漫膨胀，这些东西全部在灯光下催化为焦虑感，钻进亚茨拉斐尔的毛孔。

这群醉汉大笑着谈起克鲁利在俱乐部中的行径，说他对别人递过来的各种药片来者不拒，用量大得像是根本不怕死，或者有九条命。

直到最后他终于趴在桌子上没有一点反应。

在那一瞬间有人怀疑他死了。在苏活区的俱乐部里，死于摄入过量海洛因并不算什么新鲜事。

他的“朋友”们花了大概两分钟的时间确定克鲁利还有呼吸，然后他们将这位永远一身的神秘人浑身上下翻了个遍——**他身上一分钱都没找到，钱包里只有一张纸条，上面写着一串地址，落在最后的标注是“天使”**。

“那是最纯的四号货，他都没往里面掺一点葡萄糖或者安非他命。”

“你真该看看他在俱乐部里的样子，辣极了，大家都跟他来一炮，不管男女。”

“他叫你‘天使’呢，先生，艳福不浅。”

这些话像苍蝇一样围着亚茨拉斐尔的脑袋转，他其实听不大清苍蝇们在说什么，只知道自己的焦虑程度在攀上近几个世纪以来的峰值。这些谈不上多美妙的感觉不断分裂增殖，将理智赶走、迅速占据脑部空间。

天使敷衍地笑着送走这些人，然后关门、转身，快步来到沙发前。

躺在那一动不动的克鲁利像个没了提线的破旧木偶，一条腿从沙发上滑下来拖在地上。他那套剪裁得体的西装上沾了污垢，头发有点黏，浑身散发着酒精、烟草以及其他杂七杂八的混乱味道。

像一条搁浅在沙滩上的鱼，身上沾满沙子，生命和水分一起在阳光下慢慢蒸发，甚至懒得挣扎。

亚茨拉斐尔感觉很不好。

这种“不好”的成分比较复杂，天使觉得不能简单将其归类为愤怒或者伤心，或者任何一种单纯直接的负面情绪。他甚至不太清楚这种负面情绪究竟是因何而起。

是因为他美好安宁的夜晚被打扰了，还是因为克鲁利把自己弄得一团糟，或者是因为他开始后悔为什么没能在去年夏天多陪陪这条老蛇。

亚茨拉斐尔俯身摘下克鲁利的墨镜——即使是在毫无知觉的情况下，这条老蛇也依旧在别人面前穿着一层保护色。

从刚刚起一直毫无反应的恶魔皱了皱眉头，然后将眼睛睁开一条缝儿——瞳孔缩成很细很细的一根针，眼球上布满血丝，大片金色在眼中泛开。

他动了动嘴唇，什么都没说出来，然后又昏睡过去。

亚茨拉斐尔本想用一个奇迹把克鲁利身上弄干净，然后再用一个奇迹把他空投回伦敦市中心的公寓，但天使最后还是打消了这个念头。

他把克鲁利抱起来、走进浴室。

按照人类标准来说，克鲁利的身材属于高挑削瘦的类型，亚茨拉斐尔猜他抱着不会有多吃力。然而事实上这条老蛇比天使想象得还要轻。

天使把他从脏衣服里剥出来，丢进放满热水的浴缸，然后拿一块毛巾擦洗干净。恶魔从来没像现在这么安静听话，完全没有反抗，没有挖苦嘲讽和尖酸问题，也没有没完没了的絮絮叨叨。

克鲁利有点太瘦了，呼吸时皮肤下肋骨的轮廓清晰可见，腰腹部有一片浅浅的凹陷。他胳膊上散布着好几处细小针孔，以及一块块淤青。天使不知道这具人类躯体血液里的海洛因浓度究竟有多高。

如果是个普通人类，如果这躯体里装的是不是恶魔，他大概早就死了。

亚茨拉斐尔不太擅长照顾人，他动作轻柔且笨拙，脸上表情认真严肃得像是在修复一本脆弱古籍。是那种世上独一份、绝无再版的珍贵古籍。

天使其实不太明白自己为什么要做这种费时费力且没什么必要的事情——明明一个小奇迹就可以搞定——可当他做完这一系列琐碎的工作后，那种难以描述的负面情绪似乎得到了缓解，他没有刚刚那么难受了。

亚茨拉斐尔袖子卷到手肘，衣服湿了一片，额头上有细密汗珠。他找来一块干净浴巾把克鲁利包裹起来擦干。这条老蛇像没骨头一样瘫在浴巾里，任其摆布，听话得不可思议，只是在擦头发的时候闭着眼睛哼了两声，具体意义不明。

然后天使抱着他穿过走廊、放在卧室里那张老旧但柔软舒适的小床上。

亚茨拉斐尔从柜子里找来一床新被子盖在克鲁利身上、细心掖好被角。这条老蛇抱着枕头翻了个身，把下巴缩进被子里，然后迷迷糊糊地嘀咕了一句不知道什么东西。

卧室里灯光很暗，恶魔散在枕头上的红发湿漉漉的，是看上去比平时更深的色泽，有暗金色微光在上面流淌。亚茨拉斐尔觉得这个状态下的克鲁利看上去一点不像个恶魔，或者什么任何跟“邪恶”沾边的人，刚刚那群醉鬼看着都比他要邪恶得多。

“我又不是有意堕落，我就是问了几个问题。”说这句话的时候克鲁利皱着鼻子，一脸愤懑和嘲讽。

“算了吧，天使，我知道上面那位不会原谅我的，古时候你只要稍有疑问就要被打入地狱。”说这句话的时候克鲁利戴着墨镜，看不见眼睛，其余面部线条沉静得近乎僵硬。

“我想想——上一秒我还在跟别的天使闲扯，那个午后真的很无聊… …下一秒我就摔进了燃烧的硫磺池。你看，活着就是充满变数。”说这句话的时候克鲁利左边眉毛压低、右边眉毛挑高，像在讲一件荒唐至极的可笑事情。

亚茨拉斐尔俯身，克鲁利睡得很熟，眉头舒展，面部表情全然放松，他们俩的脸之间只隔着不到五英寸的距离。

然后他搬来一把椅子坐在床头，捧着书守了一晚上。

*****

“这的确不是什么特别愉快的记忆。”Aziraphale如是评价。

“对，不太愉快。”亚次拉菲尔承认。他用右手指腹缓缓摩擦杯壁，杯子里的茶水在逐渐转凉。再过大概十分钟它的温度将低于自己的体温，然后亚茨拉斐尔会起身去换茶水。

“Crowley在那段时间喜欢听摇滚乐，他称其为‘伟大发明’。”Aziraphale双手交叉，十根手指得体而安静地放在那，“他会去买留声机，收集各种唱片，然后拉着我一起听。”

“我在克鲁利车里听过几次他喜欢的歌，感觉多少有点… …地狱气息。”亚茨拉斐尔小小地笑了一下。

“他在爱好上永远比我更像一个人类，那种活在当下的人类。他还喜欢詹姆斯.邦德的子弹孔挡风玻璃贴纸，为了得到那张贴纸，我陪他排着队去给本特利加油。”

“对，的确，他比我更像一个活在当下的人。一直以来都是。”

“但在这方面你比我要好一点儿。”Aziraphale说，“我从来没有像你那样照顾过Crowley，他也没给我这个机会。”

亚茨拉斐尔不知道怎么接这个话题。

好在那位天使及时抛出了另一个问题：“然后呢？那天还发生了什么吗？”

*****

克鲁利在第二天的下午一点醒来，窗外阳光不太好，旧书店很安静——亚茨拉斐尔说他今天关门歇业。

老蛇缩在被子里，头发蓬松凌乱，一双金色蛇瞳眨也不眨地盯着床头的天使，眼睛里一片空白。然后他慢悠悠从被子里伸出两条赤裸的胳膊，用手掌把面孔遮得严严实实，鼻腔里发出很长很长的一声叹息。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道克鲁利那个时候在想什么，他只是捧着书坐在床头，笨拙但努力地思考自己该说点什么。

“你感觉怎么样”或者“起来吃点东西吗”。再或者，单纯的一句“你醒了”。

然而恶魔先他一部抢过了发言权。

“衣服。”他捂着脸，从张开的手指缝隙里露出来一只眼睛，上面的红血丝稍稍退去了一点，“天使，帮个忙，把衣服给我。”

十分钟之后，在天使床铺上酣睡的蛇又变回那个安东尼.J.克鲁利。衣装笔挺、戴着墨镜，靠在书架边摇摇晃晃地笑着说他昨晚只是去俱乐部里完成工作指标——售卖几包白色粉末、散布一些堕落观念、传达一些不正确想法，然后诱惑几个年轻灵魂就此堕落。

“可是克鲁利… …”

“没什么，天使，你瞧。”他摊开双手转了个圈儿，笑得跳脱又张扬，“我什么事儿都没有。我是个恶魔，人间的东西对我不会有太大的影响。”

**可是你昨天晚上看起来就像一条濒死的鱼。**

克鲁利没给亚茨拉斐尔说这句话的机会，他用几个冷笑话截住天使满含担忧的眼神，再三表示自己好得很，酒精和尼古丁可以滋养恶魔的恶灵；然后一步三扭地走出那家旧书店，临走用滑稽手势和表情叮嘱天使“记得要有型”。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道克鲁利在离开旧书店、走过第一个拐角时就蹲在了地上。

他咬牙切齿地咒骂疼得痉挛的四肢，胃部的灼痛和呕吐冲动一起冲上大脑。

**【Chapter 4】**

“我不知道克鲁利为什么要这么做，这对他自己没什么好处。”亚茨拉斐尔的回忆在这里中断。

Aziraphale沉默了一会儿，把记忆中的零散碎片挑挑拣拣拼凑在一起，连成完整片段：“你还记得1854年的霍乱吗？”

“啊，记得——就在苏活区，我稍微帮了点忙，那位… …”

“那位约翰.斯诺医生。”[10]

“对。”亚茨拉斐尔因这段共同记忆而露出一个微笑，“那时候我们成了朋友，但交情说不上深，克鲁利也会去拜访他。”

“斯诺医生那段时间刚好在研究麻醉剂，他尝试用一些药物来缓解人们在肉体上的痛苦，1857年的时候大家对他的做法相当认可[11]。”Aziraphale没有看对面的天使，他目光投向别处，“Crowley那段时间经常去拜访斯诺医生，他问那位医生，有没有什么东西可以缓解精神上的痛苦。”

亚茨拉斐尔杯子里的茶彻底冷了下来，陶瓷杯细腻冷硬的触感贴在他指腹上，不是多美妙的感觉。

“很遗憾，约翰.斯诺医生在第二年就去世了。Crowley把他发表的研究报告翻来覆去读了几遍[12]，我不知道他读懂了多少，但那些东西对他来说根本没用。何况准确来讲，他的疼痛并非真的来自被人类称之为‘神经’的东西，而是来自灵魂。”

亚茨拉斐尔将茶杯放在桌上。他不想再捧着这杯冰凉的东西了。

“那些白色的粉末当然也没法缓解灵魂上的痛苦，但至少能带来虚幻缥缈的满足感，让他获得短暂欢愉。哪怕真的不值得提倡。”

Aziraphale的声音像一条水平线，柔缓平和，没什么情绪波动，非常适合以旁观者的视角来讲述一切故事。他不紧不慢娓娓道来，亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己的心在一点点往下沉。而Aziraphale的声音越平和，他的心就沉得越深。

“这就是天使和恶魔不同的地方，亚茨拉斐尔。用人类的语言来解释，就好像我们的基因或者初始代码跟他们不一样。”Aziraphale向后靠了靠，他眯起眼睛，“堕天改写了恶魔的初始代码，在那之后他们拥有了比我们更丰富立体、更浓烈的情感。我之前一直认为这是上帝对他们的惩罚。”

“可我们的代码依旧停留在原地，跟伊甸园时期没什么不一样。”亚茨拉斐尔在说这句话的时候有点难过，以及沮丧。

这就是为什么无论是克鲁利还是Crowley，都是走得比较快的那个。堕天改写了他的基因或者初始代码，**而人间的6000年在名为“克鲁利”以及“Crowley”的程序上定期打更新补丁**，这些补丁里装着各种复杂立体的感受，每一次更新过后他们都变得更像一个人类。

拥有了人类情感的灵魂要如何挨过无人理解的永生，这真的是一种惩罚。

“那之后我们没有再联系过，但我真的担心他，于是用一些个人途径去打探关于克鲁利的消息。”亚茨拉斐尔继续说道，“他最近雇了几个人类打算去偷圣水。”

对面的天使挑了挑眉毛，用微乎其微的表情变化表示惊讶。

“1862年的时候他让我给他圣水，我认为他是想自杀，所以当然要拒绝。他灵魂里的痛苦大概是终于饱和了，或者超标了。”焦虑又慢慢爬上亚茨拉斐尔眉梢，他用右手大拇指的指腹慢慢磨蹭左手大拇指的指关节，“人类教堂里的圣水纯度很低，就像掺了水的酒，根本伤不了他。就算他真的偷到了，也… …”

“他不会自杀的。”十分罕见，Aziraphale打断了他，这并不像是一位天使该做的事。

粘稠的焦虑感正一点点把亚茨拉斐尔包裹起来，他一时间没反应过来，习惯性用微笑去掩饰内心焦灼：“不好意思，什么？”

“亚茨拉斐尔，你要信任克鲁利，他不会自杀的。”Aziraphale换了个姿势，他身体前倾，将手肘撑在膝盖上，双手交叉：“永生很痛苦，但总有些事情值得坚持下去——他爱你，他不会把你丢在人间不管的。”

“他爱你”。

这不轻不重的三个字像一把锐器那样挑开正糊成一坨的焦虑感，让亚茨拉斐尔得以呼吸到一些新鲜空气。可它太尖锐了，直截了当得没有留下丝毫回旋余地，以一种倔强得近乎无礼的姿态将尖端对准天使。

他爱你。

“什么？不——我们就只是… …平时各忙各的，在对方需要帮助的时候施以援手，互相顶班来节省奇迹开销。”亚茨拉斐尔强迫自己微笑，试图用调侃口吻将话题转到其他方向，“天堂对奇迹报销额度控制得很严格，只能用这种方式来节省额度，否则我大概每年都会受到加百列的谴责信。”

下意识否定自己和克鲁利之间的关系甚至已经成了某种思维定式。就好比在这场谈话的一开始，他强调那不是“他的克鲁利”一样——他们只是普通朋友的关系，顶多算得上深交，除此之外再无其他。

Aziraphale盯着亚茨拉斐尔看了一会儿，一个很浅的微笑慢慢浮上来。

“亚茨拉斐尔，我是另一个你，你没必要跟我解释这些。”来自另一个维度的天使说道，“我也曾经用过这些理由——用来搪塞别人，以及自己。更多是用来搪塞自己。”

亚茨拉斐尔将绞在一起的双手松开，两只手彻底放松，搭在膝盖上。

他突然感觉轻松了很多。

“是… …我在你面前完全没必要这么说。你是另一个我。”天使用一种全然松懈而释然的语气说道，“我不是不想回应他，但你刚刚也说了，我们是天使，我们的初始代码就是这样设定的，**我不知道要如何去爱另一个人**。”

Aziraphale垂下眼睛。

“不是说那种因为初始代码设定而填满每一个天使胸膛的爱，不是那种无私公正的、对上帝所有造物不偏不倚的爱。”亚茨拉斐尔感觉血液正一点点流向指尖，他的指尖在发烫，“是那种… …”

“人世间的爱。”Aziraphale接道。

亚茨拉斐尔在一瞬间抬起头，他橄榄色的眼睛充满困惑和痛苦，瞳孔因这句话而放大。然后这张典雅丰腴如古典主义油画的脸渐渐冷静下来，苦闷而绝望地说：“对。”

克鲁利对他的爱是从什么时候开始的。时间太久，而亚茨拉斐尔在这方面向来比较迟钝，他不知道那条老蛇是从第几个百年开始动的心思，甚至记不清自己又是在哪个世纪才突然开始意识到的。

他们看起来就像是那种签订了友好互助协议的商业合作伙伴，平时满世界奔走，忙于完成自己的工作，互不打扰，然后在对方需要的时候适当施以援手帮个小忙。

但事实上这种纯粹的商业合作模式并没有持续多久。

从某个毫无存在感的微妙时间节点开始，那条红肚皮老蛇经常会在亚茨拉斐尔陷入尴尬小麻烦时出现、轻松高效地解决问题，并说自己只是恰好路过，然后诱惑他去吃一顿饭。他就好像给自己装上了一台名为“亚茨拉斐尔麻烦追踪器”的雷达。

两条原本互不干涉的平行线在6000年的人间生活中时不时交叉，他们相遇的次数越来越多，直到有一天即使是向来喜欢将复杂问题简单化的天使都开始觉察到不对劲儿，这个世界上本不该有这么多巧合。

这种日益频繁的交叉在他们二人的关系上一点点添砖加瓦。

一开始它只是沙滩上一捧细沙，零碎松散，一阵风或者一个浪头就可以把这堆细沙抹平。然后有两双手捧来鹅卵石，慢慢在细沙上建成一座幼稚矮小的建筑物，像孩子在沙滩上堆出来的沙堡。再后来，那两双手用水泥和坚硬石材为它加固，在原有基础上一层一层将这座建筑物越垒越高，直到你可以从一海里之外一眼就看到这座洁白堡垒。

他们甚至拾来嫩绿枝叶和各色贝壳来装点这座堡垒，其中一位会故意把湿哒哒的裙带菜捞起来丢在上面，让它看上去充满幼稚又黑暗的宗教意味，同时封存恶魔和天使的灵魂。

凝望着这座洁白堡垒时，亚茨拉斐尔一般情况下会感到快乐，偶尔感到恐惧和焦虑。

克鲁利在他面前绝大多数时候都表现得体面又游刃有余，没有什么可以影响这条在人间享乐的伊甸园之蛇。只有那么几次——仅有的那么几次，这条老蛇吐着信子将他的煎熬和疑惑倾倒而出，天使意识到堕天的痛楚一直烙印在他的背脊上，他的灵魂在过去数千年中一直被业火焚烧。

“你以为堕天就是终点了？根本不是。”克鲁利瞳孔涣散，表情疯狂而滑稽，像马戏团里的小丑，“**堕天只是个信号，堕天只是为了告诉你——准备好了吗，惩罚才刚刚开始。**”

而这惩罚没有时限，上帝赐他们永生，也令他们永远在地狱中煎熬。最让人绝望的其实从来不是“地狱”本身，地狱挺好的，它让人感到亢奋。

最让人绝望的东西从来都源自灵魂。

克鲁利在堕落之前是个聪明天使——上帝将一些小聪明和小启发赐予他，让那双溶金一样的眼睛得以去观察更多、思索更多；然后又在这个聪明孩子交了坏朋友、问了几个问题之后把他扔进燃烧的硫磺池。

在很久很久之后、16世纪初的某天晚上，这条老蛇终于意识到聪明或许并不是一件好事。

“授我以启发，又让我因启发而堕落，我不知道这么做有什么意义，上边那位的想法有时候就跟罗马妓院里喝醉了酒的混蛋一样不可理喻。”

克鲁利将头发抓乱，十指深深埋进一片浓郁热烈的金红色。

这样的话题让亚茨拉斐尔焦虑不安，他是个天使，他的基因或者初始代码让他本能地想要从这种话题中逃离。

他是上帝最圣洁完美的造物啊，上帝不会允许自己最完美的造物去质疑、去怀疑，去理解一个恶魔的痛苦。**这是程序里从一开始就设定好的原则性问题。**

而原则，是不可被动摇的。

“我不知道怎样爱他。”亚茨拉斐尔将脸埋进手掌里，“我尝试过，都这么长时间了，我当然尝试过。可是我不知道该怎么做。”

雨点敲打在玻璃上，除此之外再没有其他声音，那些古老的珍本书籍并不会关心他们的主人此时心中被痛苦充盈，而亚茨拉斐尔甚至不能将他的痛苦向上帝倾诉——一名天使向上帝倾诉因恶魔而扎根于心中的困惑，这听起来简直像是克鲁利才会讲的那种笑话。

Aziraphale开始后悔自己来这儿的时候为什么没带上鼻烟壶。

“亚茨，你还有时间。”他温和平缓的声线并没有丝毫改变，“你做得比我要好。至少你意识到了他的痛苦。”

亚茨拉斐尔抬起头，他眼角微微泛红，看起来一点也不像那个永远温和体面的珍品书商，或者快乐的权天使亚茨拉斐尔。

坐在椅子中的亚茨拉斐尔，和站在伊甸园东侧高墙上的亚茨拉斐尔，就像是两个人。

他橄榄色的眼睛蒙了一层灰，灰烬将底层的零散火星覆盖，遮得严严实实，它们被前所未有的恐惧和不安包围。

“你呢，Aziraphale？”他终于问出了那个问题，像一名长途跋涉穿越荒漠的旅人。他的面前有一片绿洲，看起来丰美葱茏。但在你真正踏上绿洲之前，永远无法知晓这是真实还是一片虚妄的海市蜃楼。

绝大多数人都会希望他是真的，但就如克鲁利所说，“活着”这件事永远充满未知变数，而上帝在开玩笑的时候从来不分场合。他不会管你心里有多么渴望这片绿洲、多希望它是真实的。如果它是一片幻影，那么再虔诚的祷告也无法使幻影变作真实。

“你和Crowley后来怎么样了？”

**【Chapter 5】**

Aziraphale花了6000年时间接纳对Crowley的爱，在世界末日之后他不再回避或否认这种感情，放任自己严谨完美的天使代码序列中出现小小一段不那么“圣洁”的缝隙，一些之前不曾拥有过的情感在这个狭小缝隙中缓慢生长。

他依旧不太懂得什么是世俗的爱，Aziraphale用自己的方式去爱着那条絮絮叨叨的红肚皮大蛇，像处理其他事情那样将复杂的东西简单化。他花更多的时间和Crowley待在一起，坦然承认Crowley对自己而言是比鼻烟壶、珍本书、美酒和食物都更加重要的存在，直言不讳他对Crowley的情感跟对其他事物不一样。

他依旧不明白恶魔脑子里那些复杂又奇怪的念头从何而来，代码中一个出了纰漏的小小裂缝不会产生太大影响，完美严谨的“天使”初始代码依旧起着决定性的作用。他遵从本能、习惯性地将那些问题都归入到“不重要”的事情当中，而重要的只有“爱”。

**Aziraphale用一种标准的天使心态来看待这段关系，**认为“爱”就是一切、“爱”就是他们所需要的全部。

那天天气很好，Crowley大呼小叫地吓走一群鸽子、在草坪上蹦跳踩踏了三分钟，然后用第一个响指弄飞了路边小孩子手里的气球、第二个响指打翻一对年轻小情侣的甜筒。

冰淇淋球掉落在地上，女孩子发出懊恼而惋惜的尖叫，恶魔心情大好，他像一个凯旋的将军那样坐到天使身边。

圣詹姆斯公园里永远有一张空着的长椅，除了Aziraphale和Crowley，没有任何其他生物会坐在上面。

“好了，今天的邪恶任务完成了。”恶魔不安分地把右腿翘起来架在左腿上，他心满意足地看着那对扭头折返去买新甜筒的年轻情侣，“人类真可爱，他们永远不会知道人生中的大起大落究竟是什么玩意儿在作怪——都怪地狱的工作指标”。

Aziraphale手中捧着一份报纸，他选择对恶魔这些“邪恶行径”视而不见，甚至认为有些可爱。

Crowley看上去很开心，相当年轻的皮囊包裹在标志性黑色套装里，剪裁得体、款式入时，刚刚那一通蹦跳让他蓬松的黑头发翘了起来，漂亮的颧骨被阳光晒得微微有点泛红。

“你心情不错，亲爱的。”Aziraphale看了他一眼，语气轻快，“真开心，你终于不再想那些奇怪问题了。”

“什么？啊——啊，不是，Aziraphale，我还是会想，你为什么要提醒我。”Crowley脸上的表情在两秒钟之内从快乐到意外，再到不解，最后是烦闷，“本来做坏事儿的时候我挺开心的，现在好了，那些问题又回来了。”

“好吧，我的错，我欠你一顿饭。”Aziraphale将报纸叠起来，**他并不觉得情况有多严重**。

“人类真好，我挺羡慕他们的。”恶魔把自己摊平在椅子上，两条长腿彻底放松，想象自己是一个融化长椅上的雪糕，“短短几十年的生命，身边有那——么多同类，总能找到互相理解臭味相投的人。出生、长大、工作、结婚或者不结婚… …然后一点点去，最后拥抱死亡。”

带着孩子路过的年轻妈妈俯身告诫孩子，看那个哥哥的坐姿，你以后长大了千万不能那样，知道吗。

小男孩似懂非懂地点点头。

Crowley没在意那位女士的话，他把自己摊得更彻底：“人类只能活几十年，可他们却能拥有自由意志，在人间短暂但自由地相爱和生活。”

Aziraphale将报纸叠好放在腿上，非常耐心地听着恶魔的絮絮叨叨，同时心里认真盘算着晚上要吃什么。这才是眼下他真正关心的问题。

“我觉得挺不公平的，Aziraphale，大家都是上帝的造物，为什么只有人类才有权享受自由意志？天堂和地狱都不太允许自由意志呢。”红肚皮大蛇吐出一点点蛇信子，分叉舌尖儿恶作剧一样舔过上唇，“Aziraphale，想想看，如果我们——如果你和我只是人类，不是天使或者恶魔，那我们会怎么样生活？”

天使笑出声，他闪动着快乐的蓝眼睛：“好问题，亲爱的男孩，不过我们根本没机会成为人类。”

“我是说如果。啊，天堂真是一点儿想象力都没有！”Crowley抱怨。他偏过头去看Aziraphale的眼睛，那双眼睛的颜色和天空差不多，**里边的天气永远是“晴”**。

“我还是觉得上帝不公平。”恶魔语气里刚刚那种嚣张愤懑消失了，他无精打采地把头向后仰去，脖子彻底放松，“——上帝从来就不是公平的。撒旦啊，从来就没没有什么众生平等！”

Aziraphale皱了皱眉。他爱Crowley，一点儿没错；他是个天使，这也一点儿没错。

恶魔双眼放空，将自己沉入一些从来想不清答案的问题里，而天使在沉默了一会儿之后说：“亲爱的，我们去吃个晚饭吧，我请客。”

大蛇将双手交叉放在肚皮上，他感受着自己这具漂亮人类皮囊的鲜活和力量，以及手掌下柔韧温热的触感。这副皮囊就跟任何一个普通人类的身体一样，有血有肉，身体里的每一套系统每一套组织都是完整的，从来不曾缺少什么东西。

可他却总觉得不知道是什么地方空了一块，那个空隙在逐渐变大，黑色的虚空从空隙中一点点渗出来，顺着他的血管在身体里游走。而血管里原本的东西则被虚空驱除，源源不断从那个空隙里漏出去。

Crowley瘫在那，闷声闷气地问：“Aziraphale，很早以前我就想问了。你叫我‘亲爱的’，意思是… …”

“对，我爱你。”天使回答得没有丝毫犹豫，“走吧，亲爱的，你今天想吃什么？”

**Crowley脑子里的那些问题一点都不重要——天使乐观又快活地想着——重要的是，我们爱彼此。**

“随便吧，什么都行。”Crowley回答。

Crowley不是那种苦大仇深心中充满仇恨的恶魔，他对地狱工作和邪恶计划也没多大的兴趣。甚至，人间的生活让他学会了快乐，掌握了想象力，以及自我安慰这种其他恶魔根本不具备的技能。

漫长的几十个世纪下来，与Aziraphale的相处又让他学会了“冷静”。

他讨厌14世纪，14世纪的一切都让这条红肚皮大蛇皱着眉头吐信子。他从那时候就想着，我会时来运转的，我总会时来运转的——于是他迎来了他深爱的20世纪以及简直更棒的21世纪。美酒，摇滚，本特利，设计越来越人性化的园艺喷壶，一切都让他感觉妙不可言。

本质上来说，Crowley绝对是个乐观主义者，**“我总会时来运转的”**这个念头从14世纪开始就在他脑子里扎了根，支撑着他挨过一切不走运不顺心的日子。

当那些复杂问题在他脑子里像癌细胞一样不断分裂，最终将这条蛇苦苦支撑了60个百年的精神全部占领时，Aziraphale在他身边微笑着说，**这不是什么重要的事儿**。

于是Crowley也想着，对，这不是做什么重要的事儿，我总会时来运转的，这些迟早都会过去的。

他像一个昏君，精神即是国土。他的疆域灾难频发、瘟疫肆虐；国王用盲目乐观将自己蒙蔽，对一切视而不见，放任疯狂和痛苦在灵魂里滋生，一点点将国土蚕食殆尽。

而Aziraphale一直用标准的天使姿态陪伴着他，快乐、温和、充满爱意地说道：“Crowley，别去想它了，这一点都不重要。”

天使每次都能轻而易举地转移话题，邀请恶魔共赴晚餐，或者听一场音乐会、看一晚上老电影。

如果说这是一场谋杀，那么你很难去定义谁是主谋、谁是帮凶。

好在它从来不是。

**【Chapter 6**】

就这样过了一段时间——Aziraphale记不清到底是几年还是只有几个月——当时他们在一家甜品店吃下午茶，天使发现Crowley很奇怪。

Aziraphale一直以来都可以感觉到Crowley的灵魂。恶魔的灵魂实在不是什么过于腐朽堕落的气味，那气味甚至有点跳脱，就和他的皮囊一样像一个还没完全成熟的大男孩。6000年的相处让天使相当熟悉这个味道。

只要他留心去感受，即使两人之间隔着一个国家，Aziraphale也总能感觉到Crowley的存在。

而在那天面对面的下午茶桌上，在甜点咖啡和红茶的气味里，Aziraphale发现Crowley的“密度”在下降。或者我们称之为“浓度”，是一个意思。他几乎感受不到他。

“你确定没有什么问题吗，Crowley？”天使看着他将一块手工饼干塞进嘴里，“我几乎感觉不到你的气息了。”

“没什么大事儿，可能是这具身体保质期快到了。”恶魔伸出舌头舔过上唇，把细碎饼干屑扫进嘴巴里，“改天我回地狱的时候让他们帮忙看一看。”

他说完这句话打了个哈欠，细长分叉的信子稍稍伸出来一点儿、然后又缩回去。

“我最近总是觉得很困。”红肚皮大蛇揉着眼睛说。

Aziraphale认真思索了一下各种可能性——毕竟，恶魔和天使不需要睡觉，他们只是像喜欢喝茶吃饭那样喜欢睡觉而已，按照常理来说不存在“犯困”这种功能。他曾经在天堂不休不眠地工作了三个星期，只是感觉有点单调、渴望去做一些其他的事情，一点儿都不犯困。

所以天使想，这大概是Crowley身体里“蛇”的成分在作怪。天气冷了，依照蛇的本性，他可能是有点想冬眠。

于是Aziraphale像上了年纪的叔叔教育自家侄子那样叮嘱Crowley去买几件保暖的衣服、不要为了有型在冬天穿得那么少，并邀请他来自己的旧书店住。

Crowley自己的公寓宽敞整洁，但天使一直觉得那儿没什么生活气息，一点不适合居住。他温暖的旧书店相比之下要舒服多了。

如果住在一起——天使想着——他们会有更多的相处时间，可以在冬季晴朗的日子里一起出门晒太阳，然后在沙发上裹着毯子打盹，晚上八点半的时候开一瓶波特酒庆祝又一个平凡快乐的好日子，然后在第二天的晨光里互相道早安。

“听着不错，我过几天就搬过去。”Crowley回答得漫不经心，眉毛用力挑高，墨镜后面是一双亢奋又困倦的金眼睛，“给我几天时间，我得收拾一下心情。”

“亲爱的，你还在想那些事儿。”Aziraphale端起茶杯，优雅得体地抿了一口，茶的馥郁和牛奶香甜一起在舌尖化开。

“没有，Aziraphale，我答应过你不再想那些事情了，**那不重要**。”恶魔托住下巴，捏着一把小勺子玩得心不在焉，“我就是需要——调整一下状态，然后就搬过去。”

那天他们没再聊别的什么，分别的时候Crowley看起来心情还不错，他说要把珍藏的唱片和留声机都搬到书店去，让那些古董书籍接受艺术洗礼。

“最好的音乐永远出自地狱，Aziraphale，你得承认。我们有莫扎特呢。而天堂只有一个李斯特，哈。”

红肚皮大蛇洋洋得意、一字一顿：“伍尔夫刚.阿马德乌斯.莫扎特。”

Crowley絮絮叨叨地跟天使并肩走出甜品店，而Aziraphale笑着接纳这位大男孩的一切玩笑和夸耀。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着搬家计划，聊着天堂和地狱的艺术家与音乐家们，用一些无关紧要的话题来打发时间，然后在一个路口分别。

Aziraphale认为他们会迎来一段非常美妙的同居生活。

**那是他最后一次见到Crowley。**

** *******

“你说‘最后一次’是什么意思。”亚茨拉斐尔眉毛维持在一个僵硬高度，他的瞳孔一点点放大。这位长途跋涉穿越荒漠的旅人终于踏上那片绿洲，而海市蜃楼产生的绿洲本质上也不过是另一片沙丘，粗糙砂砾在太阳底下晒得发烫、舔着他的脚掌。

“从那之后我再也没见过Crowley。”Aziraphale直视着亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛，眼中晕开大片蓝色，“无论我多努力，都无法再感受到他的存在了，一点也感受不到。”

亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己胸口很闷，大脑和神经系统因缺氧而开始麻痹，一种将要把人从内部撑破的苦闷感在胸腔里一点点膨胀、

像是有人在他胸腔里面吹气球。

** *******

Crowley就好像从这个世界上消失了，消失得彻彻底底。

Aziraphale一开始是去他的公寓找。他的公寓宽敞安静，桌面上落了很浅的一层灰，一切用品和摆设都还好端端地放在那，看起来什么都没少。**绿植全都枯死了**，植物的尸体散发出不太美好的味道。

然后他开始沿着日常的生活轨迹一处处寻找，从圣詹姆斯公园到丽兹酒店，从他们常去的小咖啡馆到一起看过老电影的电影院。

再然后他想，我或许应该向别人求助，问一下我的人类朋友。

他找来亚当和他的朋友们，找来伊娜瑟玛和牛顿，对这些人类说那个“在世界末日事件中帮过忙的恶魔”不见了。想了一会儿，天使又补充上一句：“他叫Crowley。我找不到Crowley了。”

女巫后人和撒旦之子尽了他们最大的努力，然而不管是预言还是梦境都无法找到哪怕一丝一毫跟Crowley有关的消息。佩帕建议在因特网上刊登寻人启事，牛顿也赞成这个做法，而Aziraphale只是异常平静地说：

**“不用了，谢谢你们。我知道我失去他了。”**

他们一起有惊无险地度过了世界末日，却没能挨过那之后的平凡日子。

** *******

天使从不做梦，但从那之后，Aziraphale开始频繁梦到Crowley。他亲爱的男孩不断出现在梦中，然后再一次次烟消云散。

Crowley并不是“死了”，或者被“消灭”了，从来不存在什么“自杀”或者“他杀”，他就是自然而然地“消失”了——Aziraphale从梦中醒来，把脸埋进掌心。

当国土终于被瘟疫和灾难摧毁，恶魔的精神终于开始坍塌，像许多年前的巴别塔。而国王将自己变回那条大蛇盘踞在烟灰色床铺上，他闭上眼睛。

天使和恶魔本身就是一些超自然生物，一些精神产物。他们并不过分依赖实体，人类躯体只是为了方便在人间行走，真正的内核从来都是“精神”。

而Crowley的精神在一点点坍塌。

灵魂被腐蚀，精神被蚕食，他的本质与内核在慢慢消散。

最后千疮百孔的精神连为这具人类身体提供支撑都做不到。

被瘟疫和灾难彻底摧毁的国土上不会存在宏伟城堡，陷落的蛾摩拉和索多玛上也没有任何一个生灵可以享有安乐。国王的命运从来和国土联系在一起，摆在他面前的有两条路——被驱除，或者自行了断，这两条路都通向死亡。

红肚皮大蛇将下颚枕在自己身上，小心翼翼地将尾巴尖儿收好。他不知道自己需要多长时间来调整状态收拾心情，也不太确定是不是真的该对那些永远在脑子里旋转的想法放任不管。但是——**“这不是什么重要的事”**，而且他**“总会时来运转的”**。

除了房间里那些不能讲话的绿植，没有谁知道Crowley是什么时候消失的，甚至他自己都不知道。

那个喜欢摇滚乐、美酒和本特利的恶魔，直到消失都抱着一种乐观而积极的心态，期待着自己搬到苏活区旧书店里去住的那一天。

**【Chapter 7】**

亚茨拉斐尔胸腔里那枚气球破了。

它被巨大的负面情感撑破。

“我爱他。但我从来不曾了解他。”

Aziraphale用一贯的平和语气说道。

那位来自另一个维度的天使坐在椅子里，蓝色无机质一样的眼睛里第一次有了情感，是一些极不稳定的讯号，亚茨拉斐尔能从中断断续续地接收到难过、悔恨以及自责。

但那位天使的面部表情和肢体语言依旧保持在一个温和得体的范围内，从眉梢到指尖都以一种鲜明异常的姿态告诉亚茨拉斐尔，他不需要安慰，或者开导。

“我过了很久才意识到自己到底做了什么。”Aziraphale十指交叉，他舒展着骨节分明的手指，“我对他的痛苦视而不见，眼睁睁看着那些问题将Crowley的灵魂蚕食殆尽。”

亚茨拉斐尔不知道Aziraphale如何能用这样平静的口吻讲述这些事情，悲伤、恐惧和巨大的罪恶感一起顺着他的背脊爬上来。

“你还有时间，亚茨。”

雨渐渐小了，亚茨拉斐尔却觉得室内温度在降低，冷空气透过门窗的每一个空隙潜入屋子里，寒意从四肢开始向心脏蔓延。

他眼前仍然悬着那把尖锐利器，锋芒毕露，锋利得倔强又无理，让他想暂时逃离。亚茨拉斐尔脸上露出一个小小的微笑，他说降温了，得去把炉子里的火烧旺一点。

去生个炉子，或者烧个水，干什么都好，只要能暂时从这把利器前离开，暂且逃离这个话题。他从椅子上起身。

而Aziraphale直接出口叫住了他。

“你不能再逃避了，亚茨。”那位天使双眼一眨不眨，深邃澄净的蓝色有巨大吸力，“趁你还有时间。”

亚茨拉斐尔古典油画一样丰腴柔美的面庞写满绝望，橄榄绿眼睛里充斥着早已达到饱和的恐惧和委屈。他站在椅子边上，指尖开始发麻。

“我为了你和克鲁利而来到这个维度。”Aziraphale将身体前倾，他眼中传递出的讯号由悲伤转为诚挚。亚茨拉斐尔熟悉这种眼神，天堂里每一个天使都有着这样诚挚坚定的眼神，这眼神说明他们对眼前发生的一切心怀不可动摇的信念，他们用自己那颗天使心脏全身心地祝福眼前之人。

Aziraphale信任他。Aziraphale在祝福他。

“别再逃避了，亚茨拉斐尔，我不希望你和我一样。”

亚茨拉斐尔凝望着坐在椅子上的天使，他呆立在那，如同一尊雕像。

“没有哪个天使生来就懂得如何去爱。”Aziraphale叹息道，“你可以试着先理解他。”

6000年来和克鲁利有关的点点滴滴走马灯一样在亚茨拉斐尔脑子里旋转，他想起那些毫无意义的争吵、幼稚可笑的小打小闹，也想起他们在沙漠中、星光下、城市里一同走过的每一个地方。那条老蛇在他身边，装模作样地调侃漫长时光，“亚瑟王拔出石中剑那天发生的事情”和“你踩到我的袍子害我摔了一跤那天发生的事情”被同时提起，一切宏大或微小的事件都能引来一阵笑。

那座洁白的堡垒一直在那，它一直矗立在沙滩上，底座被海浪冲刷得圆滑光亮，每一块石头都在月光下闪光。克鲁利就将这座堡垒照看得很好，几千年过去了，它每个世纪都会变高一点，但从不曾褪色或衰老。

亚茨拉斐尔低下头，他的牛津鞋跟脚下的地板差不多一样老旧。鞋子是和克鲁利一起定做的，1812年的时候那条老蛇曾经将一杯酒打翻在地板上。

**“对，我爱克鲁利。”**天使内心的某一个部分小心翼翼地说道。

他的心因这大胆坦率的话语而剧烈收缩，蜷成紧紧一团将血液全部挤出，像一个弓起身子等待拳头落在身上的孩子。这孩子知道自己做了不被允许的事情，他的家长势必因此而责罚他，他会等来一场痛骂或者毒打。孩子紧紧抱住自己，眼中含泪、浑身颤抖，可他固执又勇敢地认为自己并没有什么错。

至少是错得不离谱。

**如果再重新来一次，他照样会这么做。**

十几秒漫长难捱的等待过后，责骂与拳头并没有落下来，孩子慢慢将他蜷缩的身体伸展开。

“还有时间给我学习如何去爱他。”

他抬起头，悬在眼前的尖锐利器不见了。Aziraphale坐在椅子上，眼中一片平和，他似乎听到了亚茨拉斐尔那些小心翼翼探头探头脑的小心思。

雨停了。

那段日子里，夜色下的苏活区被克鲁利称作另一种意义上的“人间天堂”，而天使则比较偏向于称其为“人间地狱”。，

亚茨拉斐尔暂时告别了Aziraphale，他心事重重地沿着街道向前走、手里捧了一杯圣水，希望能快点看见克鲁利那辆黑色本特利，同时又心想“再给我点时间，我还没准备好”。

在有些事情上你永远不会有完全准备好了的那一天，该往前走的时候无论如何都还是得往前走。

他们活了6000年了，时光过于漫长，寿命接近永恒。在过去的60个世纪里他甚至连无形体化都没经历过，天使这具柔软丰腴如同霜糖奶砖一样的躯体向来被保养得很好。久而久之，当“活着”这件事情被无限延长，他便逐渐忘记了“死亡”。

在亚茨拉斐尔的认知当中，“死亡”属于人类，不属于他或者克鲁利。如果没什么大事儿发生，那么他们俩就将在这个蓝色星球上永远生活下去。就算地球爆炸或者海水将大陆淹没，他们都可以变成两坨岩浆、两朵海浪或者两团空气，然后去找一个随便什么地方继续生活。

他从来没认真想过除了圣水或者其他神圣事物以外，这个世界上还有什么东西能杀死克鲁利。天使执着又单纯地认为，只要不给他圣水，只能别让他得到这些神圣的东西，克鲁利就会一直在那里。

Aziraphale和Crowley的故事让天使重新审视自己和克鲁利的关系，重新审视死亡。他为自己的自私和想当然进行检讨，为自己过去的逃避躲闪而自责。

亚茨拉斐尔想起大概一百多年以前，在一个黄昏，他们曾坐在书店里讨论人类社会的生老病死，谈论那些每个人类都会经历的事情。然后话题逐渐跑偏，从人类死亡跨到非自然生灵的无形体化。克鲁利喝得有些多，他不肯好好坐在沙发上，非要坐到靠背上去然后把脚踩在软垫上面。

恶魔用一种戏谑口吻讲起他的几次无形体化。

**第一次纯属意外，**克鲁利没想到人类身体这么脆弱，他就是吃了几个蘑菇。那些蘑菇非常漂亮，伞状菌盖底下是夺目的鲜红色，让他想起自己还是条大蛇时候的红肚皮，亲切感油然而生。

**第二次是无可奈何，**当一整座城市在呼啸中化为灰烬，即使你是恶魔，也不得不以普通人类的姿态迎接一次毁灭。好在那次碰巧赶上地狱同事心情不错，他没填几页文书就得到了一具崭新躯体。

**第三次也算个意外，**人类灵魂里的残忍和邪恶指标高得让他惊叹，恶魔以一名情报商的身份死在牢狱里。

**第四次情况有点复杂，**他那时候在爱尔兰。《女巫之槌》[13]正风靡欧洲，人们用前所未有的高涨热情将女巫们从家里拖出来烧死，世界上的男巫女巫数量突然之间达到历史峰值。这事儿10%的功劳归地狱大红人克鲁利，剩下90%归功于人类自己。

克鲁利去宗教裁决所看了一眼女巫审判、三言两语将这事儿写进自己提交给地狱的业绩报告里，然后醉成了一滩泥。喝醉的恶魔跑到街上当众质疑上帝，热心市民们当即把他当成男巫抓了起来。最后他的肉身在烈火中焚烧殆尽，心脏被装进一个铅盒子里。那个盒子直到19世纪60年代才被人挖出来。[14]

伊甸园的蛇吐着信子，像开玩笑一样将自己几次无形体化的经历与天使分享，他说他眼睁睁看着自己的心脏被掏出来装进铅盒子里，那跟心脏跟苹果差不多一样大，温热鲜活、还在跳动。

焦虑让亚茨拉斐尔迫切想要从这个话题中逃离，他的眼睛甚至都不知道该去看哪里。

醉醺醺的年轻人口吐烟圈从亚茨拉斐尔身边走过，张扬粗鲁的用词传进天使耳朵里，肉体在霓虹灯下光明正大地纠缠在一起。这让他想起索多玛和蛾摩拉，想起他与克鲁利曾伸展着巨大翅膀、瞭望早已荒无人烟的摩押平原[15]。

“看啊——连一点儿灰都没剩下。”那条老蛇皱着鼻子，他头发那时候很长，打着卷儿散在风里。亚茨拉斐尔一直觉得克鲁利的头发非常漂亮，天堂里从来见不到这样热烈的红色，它那么张扬奔放。

“索多玛人在耶和华面前罪大恶极。” [16]天使的话几乎是不经思索说出来的，这是天使的本性使然，他从不曾质疑或审视这一切。

“噢，得了吧。”克鲁利摇头，漂亮的头发在肩头和翅膀上跳跃，“因为回头看了一眼就要变成盐柱？[17]要我说，未免太残忍了点儿。那位可怜妇人不过是想再看看自己生活过的地方。”

亚茨拉斐尔转着眼睛斟酌用词：“那是因为她没有遵守神谕，非要回头遥望那座有罪的城市。耶和华给过她机会的。”

这回恶魔笑出了声，他转过头，不再盯着面前的广阔平原，而是看向天使线条柔和的侧脸。那双橄榄色眼睛里没有一丁点儿残忍、暴虐、冷酷或者其他类似的情绪，在克鲁利看来，面前这位“弄丢”了火焰剑的权天使比天堂里其他所有白色混蛋加在一起还要更像一个真正的天使。

“就因为看了一眼有罪的城市？”克鲁利瞳孔向中间收缩，舌尖分叉，他有意让蛇性在这个时候显露出来，“我也有罪呢，天使，我永远得不到原谅了——可如果上面那位因为你看了我一眼就… …”

“别说了，克鲁利，别。”亚茨拉斐尔眼睛在一瞬间睁大，“这种话太危险了！你不能做这种假设，会被发现的！如果我们的人知道我和你一直在… …保持联系，那我会收到非常严厉的书面警告。”

天使把手指紧紧绞在一起。否则它们可能会忍不住要去捂这条老蛇的嘴。而亚茨拉斐尔认为他不该做出这种不知算亲昵还是失礼的举动。或许两者皆有。

“书面警告。”恶魔挑高眉毛把这个词重复了一遍，“地狱从来没有书面警告，我们都是直接付诸实际行动。”

而后他眺望着遥远地平线说：“不过如果你陷入了什么麻烦，不管我这边的人是否允许，无论它是否违背了什么人的旨意，我都会去帮你。只要我做得到。”

这句话很快就被揉碎在漫长得没有尽头的时间里，跟其他许多记忆混杂在一起。

亚茨拉斐尔记不太清那时候克鲁利的语气和表情了，但他记得自己当时非常焦虑，同时又相当高兴。一些不算合乎常理的冲动让天使想要拥抱这条老蛇，或者把诸如“善良”、“高尚”这样的形容词一股脑倒在他头上。

**可这样做是不对的。**于是天使什么都没说。他更加用力地把手指绞在一起，侧过身用微笑作为回应。

黑色本特利就停在那，那一家俱乐部前面，黑亮的车体上没有一丝划痕。这辆车非常的“克鲁利”。

亚茨拉斐尔很希望这个时候能向上帝祈祷，随便说点什么东西都好，然而——算了吧，这也是恶魔才会讲的那种笑话。

他抱着保温杯坐进车里。

**【Chapter 8】**

在十几分钟或者一个小时之后，克鲁利打开车门坐了进来，他身上带着湿冷空气和很淡的烟草气，混在一起凛冽而深沉。

恶魔跟上次见面时没什么区别。新潮的披头士发型、高领毛衣非常讲究、绒料西装剪裁得体，有漂亮的翻领。他在扭头看到天使时显得有点吃惊，而亚茨拉斐尔非常及时地回望了他一眼，以一种沉默且足够柔软的方式传递友好讯息。

“你在这做什么？”克鲁利毫不掩饰自己的意外。

亚茨拉斐尔心中依旧存在着相当一部分焦虑。Aziraphale口中那个消失了的Crowley和他面前的安东尼.J.克鲁利无限重合在一起，换做平时这个情况足以让他甩下一个小小微笑然后飞快逃离。

他控制不住，忍不住要想到那片**被瘟疫和灾难摧毁的国土**、那个**因精神枯竭而消失的恶魔**。

天使将目光移开，快速眨了眨眼睛，让自己被焦虑感冲乱的视线再次清晰。他努力压制想要逃跑的冲动。

“你不能再逃避了，亚茨拉斐尔，趁你现在还有时间。”这是出门前Aziraphale对自己说的。

学着去爱，亚茨拉斐尔，你要了解他的痛苦，要信任他。

如果他真的偷到了圣水——虽然人类社会的圣水对他不会有太大用处，但天堂肯定会知道——想想看那时候会发生什么。

克鲁利爱你，他不会自杀的。

**把装着圣水的保温杯递出去时，天使感到绝望，和巨大柔软的轻松。**

“总不能对这一切视而不见放任不管。”亚茨拉斐尔喉结上下滚动了一下，他心想，“你不能放任他这样冒险、自寻毁灭。”

天色很暗，恶魔的眼睛完全藏匿在墨镜后面，亚茨拉斐尔没法从中读到任何信息。他脑子里充斥着太多东西，那些东西完全不讲究规则或者秩序，杂乱无章地横冲直撞。他甚至不太敢去看克鲁利捧着那杯圣水的样子。

那是可以直接摧毁一个恶魔的东西。

他亲手给了克鲁利一件武器、一瓶毒药。

现在他只能祈求恶魔不要真的用他递出去的那瓶圣水自杀。

他是出于保护心理才送出圣水，**这举动来自6000年来第一次被完全正视和接纳的爱**，亚茨拉斐尔一点也不希望自己的爱会导致最坏的结果。

“我该说谢谢吗？”恶魔再开口的时候语气中没有任何调侃或玩笑，他极认真而专注地凝视着亚茨拉斐尔，而天使只给了他一个侧脸。

“最好别。”亚茨拉斐尔现在不想和克鲁利进行过多深入的谈话，他怕控制不住情绪——他爱他，但他还需要时间，他需要时间来理解和消化这一切东西；需要时间去学习如何爱一个人、分解自己内心的顾虑和恐惧，并为将来也许会面对的危险情况做好准备。

好在亚茨拉斐尔确信克鲁利会陪在他身边，他们可以从彼此身上汲取能量，然后在漫长时间中给予对方爱和保护。

在他们之中克鲁利总是走得更快的那一个，现在亚茨拉斐尔开始努力追赶了。他不能让那条老蛇永远一个人孤零零地走在前面。

“那我能顺道载你去哪吗？”克鲁利侧过脸来。其实顺不顺道根本不重要，今天无论天使要去哪他都“顺道”。

“不，谢谢。”天使回答得飞快，他用以掩饰焦虑的小小微笑又出现在脸上。

这条老蛇的五官都耷拉了下来。

亚茨拉斐尔开始不忍心了。

这大概是一个机会，是一个可以向克鲁利透漏一点心声的机会。天使的大脑在重压和巨大焦虑感的双重压迫之下飞速运转。他依旧不知道要如何去爱，或者怎样回应克鲁利的情感，但天使知道自己这个时候必须要说点什么——他必须让这条老蛇知道自己是关心他的，无论时间有多么漫长他们都可以互相陪伴一起度过。

他必须要给克鲁利一个承诺。

“别那么失望嘛。”亚茨拉斐尔大脑混乱得如同奶油浓汤，呼吸和语速一起变得急促。天使那颗向来聪明的脑袋在这时候犹如一块铁疙瘩，搜肠刮肚地找出一些凌乱词汇一个一个往外丢，“也许某天我们可以… …我不知道——一起去野餐，去丽兹酒店用餐。”

这绝对不是美妙动人的情话，亚茨拉斐尔绞尽脑汁也只想出了一些跟食物有关的东西。可他尽力了，何况他真的很希望改天可以和克鲁利一起去野餐，甚至每个季度都举办一次草地野餐会。

天使强迫自己转过头正视克鲁利，努力露出真诚温暖的微笑，同时眼睛里开始分泌出潮湿温热的东西。

这不是什么好兆头。

“我要载你一程，你想去哪都行。”那条老蛇执著得出乎意料。

很好理解——副驾座上的天使深呼吸，努力控制鼻子里慢慢涌上来的酸涩感——天使不懂得俗世的爱，而恶魔不太擅长表达感谢，他只能努力把自己留在车上来表示感激之情。

好在还有时间。他们都还有时间。

鼻子里的酸涩感越来越浓，和Aziraphale那席谈话中的无数小细节占据着天使的神经网络；克鲁利的每一个表情、每一个动作都让他想哭，同时想真诚感谢上帝或者随便什么其他东西。他的克鲁利还在这。

可是Aziraphale的Crowley不在了。

你甚至不能说是谁杀了Crowley或者抹除了这一存在，他是被自己的质疑和痛苦蛀空的、他的灵魂被自己消耗殆尽了。

他们一动不动凝望彼此，有什么东西哽在天使嗓子里，唇舌涩得发苦。天使呼吸越来越急促，他伸出几乎僵化的舌头在上唇舔了一下：

** “你车开得太快了，克鲁利。”**

太快了。

你仪表盘上的数字也好，在这段感情中的节奏也好，对我来说，都太快了——亚茨拉斐尔强迫自己转身打开车门——甚至另一个世界中的你也是这样，你消失得太快了，都来不及挽留。

“你车开得太快了”。

**这句话，在那一瞬间，像是亚茨拉斐尔同Aziraphale的灵魂一起说出来的。**

他没有扭头去看停在路边的黑色本特利，亚茨拉斐尔吸着鼻子，把夜晚的凉气一起吸进肺里。

这不是一个多美好的晚上，那场漫长对话绝不是什么温馨可爱的围炉夜谈，有两名天使在谈话中将自己的心一点点拆解，让两颗心支离破碎，然后再慢慢粘合在一起。

这过程很痛，亚茨拉斐尔一度想逃离。但他最终还是熬了下来，挨过巨大的恐惧和绝望——天使相信那些伤口会慢慢愈合的，痛彻心扉的疼痛过后你总会迎来一些好消息。就好比凤凰在火焰中重生，想拥抱最美好的事物大抵总需要忍受适量痛苦。

好在至少在这个维度，他们还有时间。一旦你接纳了这段感情、在自己心里下了决定，那么一切没来得及回应的好感和没说出口的话就都被提上了日程表；所有轻描淡写的东西都可以被重新审视、无数暗中进行的小动作都可以搬到台面上来，任何未得到充分重视的情感都值得被认真对待。

即使这带来痛苦，亚茨拉斐尔决定不再逃避，他总会慢慢学会如何去爱，而最终甜蜜与美好定然会大于痛苦。

恶魔爱得比天使早一点、热烈一点，但是就程度而言，他们谁也不比谁少一丝半毫。天使的源代码或许并不支持他这样做，但人间的6000年和一条红肚皮老蛇总会改变点什么，他可以动用一下不太被允许的自由意志和主观能动性。

亚茨拉斐尔抽了抽鼻子，他把袖口整理平整，走得更快了点。

克鲁利的节奏太快了，天使从来都走得很慢，他一直落在后面。现在亚茨拉斐尔开始追赶。他只是需要时间。

一个轻柔但真挚的微笑出现在天使脸上。

**总有一天，他们可以并肩行走在阳光和星辉下面。**

** 【注释】**

[1] 苏活区一开始是有钱人聚集的地方，17世纪时是教区，19世纪开始堕落，20世纪之后成为红灯区。苏活区紧贴伦敦金融区梅菲尔，现在它是个特色旅游景区了，有很多时尚酒吧、小店和高档酒店。

[2] 即宽街霍乱爆发，1854年伦敦苏活区爆发的严重霍乱传染事件，位于现卡尔纳比街。

[3] 笔者私设，1947年克鲁利曾前往法国“诱惑”Yves Klein，详见《克莱因蓝》

[4] 与上一条同为私设，1962年夏天Yves Klein死于心脏病突发

[5] 此处一位朋友为笔者私设的Yves Klein，另一位为书版和剧版都有提及的Leonardo Da Vinci

[6] 101年-102年以及105-106年，图拉真曾两次攻打多瑙河下游的达基亚人，推翻达基亚王国德凯巴鲁斯的统治，战后达基亚成为罗马的一个行省。

[7] 指图拉真凯旋柱，亦称图拉真纪功柱，于113年落成；净高30米，由20块直径4米、重达40吨的卡拉拉大理石砌成。

[8] 图拉真据说为了纪念他在达基亚的胜利，曾在斗兽场举办长达123天的表演活动。

[9]图拉真重视低下阶层生活，为小农提供待贷款援助，并沿袭涅尔瓦创行的办法，以皇帝的个人收入在各地设立贫儿补助金（Alimenta），用以养育贫苦孤儿。

[10] 约翰.斯诺（1813年3月15日－1858年6月16日），英国内科医生，在1854年宽街霍乱爆发事件中做出卓越贡献，被认为是麻醉学和公共卫生医学的开拓者。

[11] 1857年，维多利亚女王生下贝翠丝公主，约翰.斯诺大胆地将氯仿用在女王身上以减轻她生产的痛苦，这获得了大众对麻醉的广泛认可。

[12] 指1858年发表的《关于氯仿和其他麻醉剂药效和施用研究》，当时约翰.斯诺已去世。

[13] 《女巫之槌》Malleus Maleficarum，由天主教修士兼宗教裁判官克拉马和司布伦格于1486年写成，概括了欧洲自黑暗时代以来流行的巫术与女巫知识，甚至提供女巫的鉴别、检举、拷问等详尽办法。第一版1487年在德国初版，加剧了当时欧洲社会对女巫的偏见与迫害。

[14] 信息来源网络；19世纪60年代，人们在爱尔兰科克一座中世纪教堂的地下室里发现了一颗保存完好的人类心脏，它被置于一个心形的铅质盒子中，盒盖内壁有撞击凹痕。

[15] 位于死海东南面，《圣经.创世纪》14：2-3中提到，摩押平原五城分别为：索多玛、蛾摩拉、押玛、洗扁和琐珥。在《申命记》中，押玛和洗扁与索多玛、蛾摩拉一同被天火焚毁。

[16] 出自《创世纪》13:13

[17] 天使让义人罗德其及家人逃难，告诫途中切不可回头看；罗德的妻子回头看了一眼，被化作盐柱。

**【尾声】**

Aziraphale是在第二天中午离开的，是个冬日里难得一见的晴天，适合出门、旅游或者拜访老朋友。那位天使同他来时一样，穿着得体考究的卡其色大衣，温莎结系得一丝不苟。

“很高兴你迈过了那道坎，亚茨，对一个天使来说这需要相当大的勇气。”Aziraphale站在书店门口，阳光把大衣晒得暖融融的。

“可不是。”亚茨拉斐尔脸上是非常轻松的笑容，他终于不用在这位天使面前穿戴任何伪装，或者感到焦虑。在一场绝望又痛苦的谈话过后，有很多让他过去非常介意的小东西都消失不见了。

有时候你就是需要逼自己一把，这一刀砍下去说不定非常划算。

“你要带点什么东西当做纪念吗，Aziraphale？”体型更加圆润的那一位问道，“我实在非常感谢你。”

而身材高挑修长的那位天使笑着摇了摇头。现在他的眼睛看上去不再那么像漂亮的蓝色无机质了，里边多少还是有些情感的，微小细碎的情绪在阳光底下闪耀。

“那… …”亚茨拉斐尔小幅度地伸了伸胳膊，用眼神询问我们是否应该像人类那样来一个拥抱。

“别这样，亚茨。”Aziraphale笑出声，眼睛稍稍弯起来，“我就只是做了一件正确的事儿而已，你真正该感谢的是你自己和克鲁利。**Crowley如果知道了这事儿，一定会非常开心的**。”

“啊——无论如何，Aziraphale，我必须向你致以最真挚的谢意。”亚茨拉斐尔将双手握起来放在身前，是一个庄重而友好的姿态，“回去之后你准备干什么？”

“不知道。我大概不会直接回伦敦。可能会找个没有人打扰的地方，好好理一下最近发生的事情。”来自另一个维度的天使垂下眼睛，他抿了抿嘴角，“维度穿梭真的对精神非常不友好，我得好好整理一下思绪，然后回苏活区给我的书店来个大扫除。”

“找个没有人打扰的地方”——这么稀疏平常的一句话轻飘飘钻进亚茨拉斐尔耳朵里，在他记忆里不痛不痒地搔了两下，然后牵引出了一段相当平常但也至关重要的记忆。亚茨拉斐尔表情在那一瞬间变得凝重又欣喜，他顺着这句轻飘飘的话努力回想——

是一个周五，或者周三，无所谓，这不重要。

是在午后。外面在下雨。还打雷。天气很糟。

他们在喝酒。他，和克鲁利。

很多很多酒。

红酒和威士忌。

以及恶魔觉得太甜的葡萄牙波特酒。

他们在聊——如果你需要一个人静静想问题的话会选择哪里。

“半人马α星，绝对是她，半人马α。”克鲁利手里握着半瓶威士忌，直接仰头对着瓶口喝，醉得眼睛里都像是灌满了威士忌，“那儿又安静风景又好——还是我帮忙造的她呢，哈！你造过星星吗，天使？”

“我没——有。”亚茨拉斐尔醉得一点儿不比他轻，“权天使不——负责造星星，我负责看守——一棵树！”

然后他们笑起来，那条蛇振臂高呼：“**半人马α！**”

噼啪——咔！

闪过一连串火花。

亚茨拉斐尔突然向前几步，冲Aziraphale说道：“半人马α星，你可以去那找找看。克鲁利说过，如果他要找一个不被人打扰的地方想问题，那一定是半人马α。”

Aziraphale眼底有什么东西闪了闪。

“你说你感受不到他了，只是说，在地球上，对吧？”亚茨拉斐尔有点激动，伴随20%的习惯性焦虑，他双手小幅度地比划着没什么意义的小手势，“如果他不在地球上呢？如果Crowley在星星上呢？”

Aziraphale重复了一遍：“半人马α。”

圣詹姆斯公园里的鸭子在咕嘎咕嘎叫，克鲁利出门时把圣水锁在了保险柜里，他心情大好，扔下大块大块面包，想着再过40分钟要装作刚好路过的样子诱惑天使去吃个饭——苏活区开了家新餐馆，他连推荐菜品都提前背下来了。

宇宙浩瀚无垠，B612小行星上有金头发小男孩在思考猴面包树，你踏上旅途的时候得记着带上毛巾，说不定还会碰到看起来跟电话亭差不多的蓝盒子。

每年的这个时候，半人马α星都气候宜人、风景优美。

没人知道那条快把自己精神蛀空的红肚皮大蛇到底在不在上面。但至少，值得尝试。

**【笔者叨逼叨】**

这个故事灵感来源于某天在推上看到一位朋友问盖曼，为什么把《好兆头》剧版写成如此美好温暖的一个故事。而盖曼回答说，这是给逝去的老朋友的承诺，Terry知道了会开心的。

所以我开了这个脑洞。如果有人喜欢，我会很快乐。


End file.
